CHILD MASTER
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: After Rin's father left for the war she was determined to make him proud and two months later decides to summon a Servant. Her summoning is a success and Rin enters her lounge room to see a familiar crimson Servant...
1. Summary

**CHILD MASTER**

_**Summary**_

The story takes place shortly after Rin's father left her to fight in the Holy Grail War. Rin, determined to make her father proud when he came home kept on practicing her magic and two months later decides to finally summon her Servant, using her magicians stick (sword) and a summoning book her father had left her Rin proceeded to call forth her Servant. After a loud crash sounds throughout her house Rin is over the moon at the thought she had actually summoned something and happily runs to the sound of the crash. After throwing open the door of her living room she soon discovers that she had summoned something, a Servant who introduces himself as Archer, spirit of the bow. Archer is absolutely gob smacked at the fact a girl this young could summon him and decides she is worthy enough to be his Master.

And so begins the adventure of this one Child Master and her Servant…

Later on in the story when Archer realizes Rin's father is dead he finds himself forgetting about what he is actually here for and he slowly drifts away from the war only to become like family to her.


	2. The summoning

**CHILD MASTER**

'_**THE SUMMONING'**_

A/N here goes the first chapter of this fic. Rin is only supposed to be six or seven at this point.

……………………………

The young mage sat on her western styled sofa as she finished watching an anime called Gakuen Alice Academy. Clicking off the television Rin hopped off the sofa and looked up at the clock mounted on the living room wall.

"It's time!" Rin cried gleefully as she picked up an old book and small styled sword.

Rin ran down the hall to the door which leaded to the basement and she carefully made her way down the long flight of steps.

Once in the basement Rin knelt on the ground and proceeded to open her book and hold her small sword in front of her. A red circle with various symbols in it appeared on the ground underneath her. It was time.

"Inform," Rin began reciting the words from the book.

"Your body belongs to me,

My destiny is relied on your sword,

And be attacked to the leg of the chalice,

If you accept that please reply soon."

Rin paused briefly before continuing the spell.

"I'll make a vow here,

I'll be the permanent well doer,

I'll be the one to appease all the evil,

The seven days you suffer from the Kotodama come down with the ring of restraint…"

Rin took another pause as she dripped a bit of her blood onto the ring currently glowing around her.

"The Guardian Of Scales!" yelled Rin as the circle rose of the ground and flashed out around her.

"I'm sure it worked…" said Rin smiling to herself.

Then there was a huge crash and the house shook as if an earthquake had hit.

"Heh?" Rin said, "ahh, it worked!"

Rin ran up the staircase and dashed to the direction of the loud boom. She threw open the door and her gaze flickered to her sofa and she gasped. It really had worked. Rin took a step forward as she examined the person currently lazily lounging on her couch.

She blinked a few times wondering if she was just imagining this guys snow white hair, nope she wasn't.

"Um hi there." Rin spoke up.

The mans eyes opened and he looked her.

"Are you my Master?" he asked.

"Yes, I summoned you just now." she said smiling.

"A girl of your age was able to summon me, Archer, spirit of the bow?" he asked.

"Uh yes," said Rin, he seemed to be surprised she had summoned him.

Archer's eyes widened, "well then little Missy, I suppose you are worthy of being my Master."

"Really!?" cried Rin happily eyes sparkling.

"Yes, the contract is complete as long as this is valid I will not betray you." said Archer standing up.

"Eh…" It was only then Rin realized how much Archer towered, literally towered over her.

"Something wrong Master?" he asked.

"Uh no, I uh so what's your name again?" asked Rin, turning pink.

"Archer, by the way Master you have yet to exchange your name." said Archer looking down at the small girl.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin," she claimed happily, "you can call me either."

"I shall call you Rin then, yes the name suits you very well, quite cute." said Archer.

Rin blushed furiously as she looked away from Archer.

"Rin you look like you have a fever, should I get you a drink?" asked Archer.

"N-no I'm fine…uhh…" Rin felt her head start to get spinney and she started to fall towards the ground.

"Rin…!" said Archer catching the tiny child in his arms before she made contact with the floor.

"A-Archer…" Rin mumbled.

"No wonder you're dizzy you just summoned me," said Archer laying Rin out on the sofa, "don't move and I'll be right back."

"O-okay…" said Rin, _I didn't think I'd feel this icky after…_

Archer returned to living room with a glass of water and a cold wet cloth.

"Here." he said handing Rin the glass.

"Th-thankyou." said Rin shakily taking the glass.

_She can't even hold a glass without spilling its content _he thought.

Archer gently held Rin's shaky hands in his helping her take a small drink.

"There, I think you should just lie down," said Archer taking the glass off her, "to have summoned me at such a young age you would be more worn out than an adult."

"I'm sorry to make you do this, you are meant to fight not do this." said Rin, eyes closed because of her current throbbing headache.

"Don't fret Rin, it's not a problem." said Archer wiping down Rin's forehead of sweat.

"I didn't think Servants were so kind." said Rin faintly.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." said Archer.

"What's with that attitude…oww." said Rin opening her eyes.

"Look I'll do this just for now since you just summoned me and you are rather young," said Archer, "however I will not do it for longer than until dawn is that clear?"

"Yes, thankyou Archer." she said before drifting off to a deep sleep.

"I wonder where her room is." said Archer to himself.

The crimson warrior picked up Rin and headed up stairs to look for her room.

"I guess it must be up here somewhere." he said looking in various rooms.

He opened one door in particular and realized this must be her parents room, _so if this is her parents room then were are they? _he thought.

Archer let the thought vanish and he opened another door and realized he finally found her room. Pulling back the covers on her bed Archer gently put Rin on her bed careful not to disturb her, drawing the covers back over his infant Master.

_I better stay with her just in case she wakes up _he thought.

Archer looked at her and suddenly thought _wait were am I supposed to sleep?_

He looked at Rin again and quietly laid beside her, looking at his Master Archer began to drift off to sleep.

……….

……….

The distant sound of rain pit-pattering down on the roof could be heard in Tohsaka Rin's bedroom her Servant's eyes shifted under their lids before Archer rubbed one eye with his hand and stretched.

"I wonder if Rin is awake yet." said Archer absently to himself.

He felt something squirm against him and Archer drew back the blanket to find Rin happily nestled against him. His eyes widen as Rin began to open her eyes, she yawned and looked up.

"You're so noisy." she said still half asleep.

"Ehh…how long have you been sleeping like that?" asked Archer, he had never been one to engage in physical contact unless in battle.

"Well it was late and I got scared because a big lightening bolt struck I was going to wake you but I thought you'd be tired so I thought it'd be okay if I just stayed near you." explained Rin.

"…"

"Are you mad Archer-sama?" asked Rin.

"No I'm not mad and…wait what did you just call me?"

"Nothing, so Archer you didn't hear the storm last night?" asked Rin.

"No, I've always been one to sleep deeply." he said.

"Uh-huh, say can you make me breakfast?" Rin asked sitting up.

"I think you are misunderstanding the means of a Servant." said archer.

"Please…" begged Rin giving Archer her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," said Archer gruffly, "what do you want?"

"Anything as long as it's warm." she said following Archer downstairs.

Archer stopped in the kitchen and Rin ran into him from behind.

"Do you have to walk so close to me?" asked Archer.

"I'll go wait in the lounge room then." said Rin sadly, walking slowly off to the living room.

Archer sighed, "hold on, you can wait in here."

"Yay!" cried Rin, happily sitting up on the bench watching Archer cook.

…….

……..

A few cooked fish and tofu later Rin and Archer were sitting up the table eating their breakfast.

"Archer this is yummy!" said Rin as she proceeded to scoff down her fish and rice.

"Don't eat so fast you'll choke." warned Archer finishing off his bowl of rice as he waited for Rin to finish her own breakfast.

Rin placed her chopsticks in her empty bowl and turned around in her seat to look out the window. The rain was still pelting down.

Rin sighed, "now I can't go outside."

"You can amuse yourself indoors can't you?" asked Archer from where he stood at the sink in the kitchen.

Rin pouted as she pressed her face against the window, looking out to the street. There was a family walking quickly up the street, a mother, a father and a young girl. Rin frowned at the scene, her family had never been a whole like that. She turned away from the window and looked back at Archer, she smiled and giggled before dashing up to her room.

A few moments later Rin returned to the kitchen holding a pack of cards. She tugged on Archer's trail and he blinked before looking down at her.

"What's the matter Rin?" he asked.

"Ahh, I was hoping you might want to play Sevens with me." she said fiddling with the small deck of cards.

"Heh, Sevens?" said Archer confused.

"Uh-ha, let's play together!" smiled Rin.

"…" Archer looked at the small girl, _well she is only young so I suppose it's only natural she'd want to play, but I'm her Servant, I'm not in charge of her if she wants to play._

"So will you play me?" asked Rin clutching the packet in her tiny hands.

Archer sighed, "fine, but just one game."

……………

……………

Five games later…

"I give you my compliments you're good Rin." said Archer while examining his cards.

"Thankyou, your move." she said.

Archer looked at his cards then to the pile, he had no moves to make.

"You're stuck aren't you?" asked Rin.

"Don't be stupid," he said, _I can't loose to my infant Master._

"You can't move." said Rin in a sing-songy tone.

"Of course I can." he said.

"Then move." said Rin.

Archer was about tell Rin what for until the front burst open ripping the door off it's hinges.

Archer stood up in front of Rin and she clung to his leg.

"A-Archer…" she said shakily.

"It's alright Rin, just stay behind me." said Archer firmly.

Archer and Rin looked at the figure standing in the door way it was shadowed, so Archer was unable to recognize it.

"Servant Archer, Spirit of the bow." the figure said, from what Archer could tell the voice was female.

"What do you want?" asked Archer.

_A Servant,_ thought Rin.

"I am here to battle with you."

Rin gasped.

_**To be continued…**_

………………………….

A/N sorry for the ending, wanted to make a cliffy, teehee, any way I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime please read and review.

…………………………


	3. Child care is war

**CHILD MASTER**

'_**CHILD CARE IS WAR'**_

A/N time to end the cliff hanger last chapter.

But first…

_**Archer's corner…**_

Rin - wait a sec I'm here to, don't go saying stuff like that Archer.

Archer - hold on.

_**Archer and Rin's corner…**_

Rin - it'll do for now.

Archer - moving on, since Majikaru Rin is to lazy to get off the computer and…wait stop looking for more doujinshi, you already have eight.

Rin - anyway so we made this corner it'll be a brief recap of what happened last chapter.

Archer - what the chibi said.

Rin - I'm no chibi!

Archer - let's see your short, have big eyes and wear your hair in pigtails I'd say that's chibi.

Rin - 'holds up arm with command seal on it' don't make do this Archer.

Archer - 'meep' okay your not chibi, don't use it.

Rin - that's better.

Archer - so pretty much last chapter the chi-I mean little mage over here summoned me and nearly passed out.

Rin - but Archer saved me!

Archer - yeah okay, and anyway we were having a game of Sevens until-

Rin - you were gonna loose.

Archer - I was not.

Rin - yes you were.

Archer - we'll finish this up later shortie, anyway on with the continuation of the story.

……………………

"I am here to battle with you."

Rin gasped.

"A battle you say, how could I possibly duel with someone in which is hiding themselves from me?" asked Archer.

"My identity is of no use to you for you shall-"

"Yeah, woo go Saber!" called a voice.

As if happening on it's own the shadow faded from the Servants face to reveal her startled face.

"Shirou I told you to wait outside!" scolded the Servant's who's name was apparently Saber.

"No way I wanna see you kick this guys ass!" said the little Shirou.

"So you're Servant Saber a presume." said Archer.

"Yes that's correct." said Saber turning her attention back to Archer.

"And that little runt I suppose is your Master." said Archer.

"Yes." admitted Saber sadly.

"That 'thing' over there was able to summon the most powerful Servant Saber." Rin finally spoke up.

"What in the…" began Saber.

Rin still clutching Archer's red trail tightly in her small hand stepped out from behind him.

"My Master." said Archer.

"I see so I am not the only Servant summoned by an infant." said Saber as she jerked Shirou in front of her.

"You!" exclaimed Rin.

"Rin you know him?" asked Archer.

"I used to go to kindergarten with him," said Rin.

"Ha, you're the girl with the polka dotted panties!" proclaimed Shirou loudly.

Rin's bottom lip quivered before she started crying.

"Archer!" cried Rin, "he's mean, he flipped my skirt!"

Bending down Archer picked Rin up and held her in his arms.

"Shirou you devil, how dare you do that to young lady!' scolded Saber, "no dessert for you tonight."

"But that's not fair!" cried Shirou.

"No buts I may be your Servant but I'm the one currently taking care of you." said Saber.

"This boy has no parents?" asked Archer stilling nursing a crying Rin.

"No, his father died shortly after the last war." explained Saber.

"I see." said Archer.

Rin had stopped crying and was still contently clinging to her Servant.

"Hey Saber." said Shirou.

"What is it?" asked Saber looking down at her Master with stern green eyes.

"Why is that guys hair white?" asked Shirou pointing at Archer.

"Ehh, I don't know." said Saber.

"You why do you have white hair?" asked Shirou now asking Archer.

"Why would I tell you, you aren't even my Master." said Archer.

"Man you're a - heee…"

Archer looked over to Saber who had just knocked out her Master by bonking him on the head with her armour covered hand.

"He had it coming." she said picking him up, "but he needs my guidance."

Saber started to head out the door.

"You know we shouldn't be taking care of these kids, or getting attached to them." said Archer.

"But look at the girl in your arms, you can not say you do not care for her." said Saber as she forwarded out the door.

"Hey Saber." said Archer.

"Hmm." she said.

"It appears Child Care Is War." he said.

"If that's what the future holds, I shall continue to compete in this war." she said before disappearing into the rainy day ahead.

Archer looked at Rin who was obviously exhausted, between summoning him and having a Servant break into her home, she had been through a lot these past hours. She was now sleeping soundly, thumb in her mouth and she looked rather peaceful.

_If that boy's father died after the 4th war then, I wonder if Rin's mother or father died during the war _thought Archer, Rin squirmed slightly in his arms before relaxing again.

"You can have a nap now," said Archer gently lying Rin on her bed, "and I'll watch over you."

Lying beside Rin he pulled her into his arms and awaited her awakening.

…….

……..

The storm had stopped shortly after Rin and Arhcer fell asleep...

A short while later Rin awoke full of energy yet again, she had tried calling Archer's name so he'd wake up and her attempts had failed so…

"Archer." Rin poked Archer's face for the second time.

Archer opened an eye to look at her, "ahh you're awake."

"Yeah and um I was sort of hoping that you'd maybe um want to uh take me to the park, you know just for a little while." said Rin.

_Why is she speaking like that, strange little one _he thought.

"Sure, let's go." said Archer standing up and walking out the room with Rin following close behind.

Rin slipped on her loafers and stood beside Archer looking up at him.

"Hmm, what's wrong Rin?" asked Archer looking down at the little girl.

"Can you carry me?" asked Rin.

"You're lazy aren't you?" said Archer lifting Rin up.

"No I'm not!" she argued.

"Fine you're not lazy," he said locking the front door, "Rin how much do you weigh?"

"Seventeen kilos, I've grown big!" she proclaimed happily.

Archer smiled, "you have haven't you."

"Uh-huh, I'm gonna be a big girl!" she smiled.

"You might be." he said, _well she will be small but it suits her._

"Hey Archer, do you think my father will be proud I summoned you?" she asked.

"Oh," Archer looked and Rin's smiling little face and couldn't bring himself to say her father probably wouldn't be coming home so instead he said, "I'm sure he will."

"Yay, ooh Archer can I go and play basket ball over there?" Rin asked pointing at a group of young boys around her own age.

"Sure," Archer said setting her on the ground, "I'll be watching."

" 'Kay." she said running over to the little group.

Rin stood behind one of the kids and said, "excuse me, can I play too?"

The little boy turned and said, "okay, but just because you're a girl don't mean we'll go easy on you."

"I don't mind." Rin said.

Meanwhile Archer was sitting on a nearby bench watching Rin jump around and play.

_She's a magus and obviously hasn't been able to enjoy the simple things in life, she's different when around others, she tries to fit in and be like every other child her age even though Rin knows she isn't like them she still tries. _

_But then again, Rin has had a tremendous childhood, growing up to fast and learning things a young girl shouldn't know at that age. If she wasn't taking notes about the Holy Grail she was practicing her magic skills, unable to go out and play with other children she was kept isolated from the outside world._

_She's just a little girl who wants to please her father. And sadly now this will probably never come true…_

"Wow, Rin san's awesome!" said the young boys gaping as Rin got the ball in the basket with one try.

"Piece of cake." she said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Rin turned to Archer who was sitting on the bench, she waved to him before shouting, "did you see that?!"

"You did well." he said.

"Kyaa." Rin ran over to Archer and jumped up to hug him.

"I think we should head home," said Archer getting off the bench and walking off with Rin resting on his arm, "what do you say?, you can have a bath, get in your nightgown and I'll make you something to eat and we can watch TV."

"Yay!" cried a happy Rin, "I wish Archer could be my father, he never would watch TV with me."

"Ahh, I don't think father would be my word, how about babysitter?" asked Archer, being called father made him feel old.

Rin thought about it for a moment before replying, "Archer is my babysitter!"

Archer smiled, he could tell Rin new he wouldn't be with her forever, but she was just spending what time she had with him without any tears.

………..

………..

_**After returning home…**_

"Archer can you maybe run my bath for me?" asked Rin.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's done." he said.

"I'll be back as soon as I've got my night clothes." she said hurrying out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

Archer sighed, checking the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, Archer smirked an idea had just come to his mind.

……..

……..

A few minutes later Rin returned to the bathroom.

Rin gasped, "Bubbles!" she cried happily giggling as she run over to the bath.

"I take it you liked my idea then." said Archer kneeling beside the tub.

"Uh-huh, I like bubbles." she said smiling.

"Tell me once your done so I can start making your food." he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Um Archer?" said Rin quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Could you maybe help me wash my hair?" she asked.

Archer blinked, he wasn't all to keen to but it was Rin and she was only a young child so…

"Fine, where do you keep the shampoo?' asked Archer.

"Top draw." said Rin battling with her shirt trying to get it off.

After finding the shampoo Archer chuckled at his infant Master, who was still trying to get her own shirt off, it was stuck to about her head.

"Lift up your arms and I'll help." said Archer.

Rin huffed and did as she was told, her white long sleeved shirt pulled off easily.

"How come I couldn't do that?" said Rin obviously not happy with herself for failing such an easy thing.

"Short arms?" suggested Archer.

Rin pouted, as she finished undressing.

"Don't even think about doing a canon ball." said Archer.

Rin hoped in the bath and blew some of the bubbles at Archer while saying, "got ya!"

"Am I washing your hair or not?" he asked.

"Right." she said turning around.

………..

………..

_**Later in the living room...**_

"Rin don't you think it's time you went to bed?" asked Archer looking at Rin, who appeared half asleep.

"Yeah I suppose I should maybe…" Rin yawned, eyes getting heavy.

"Come on then." said Archer walking her up to her room.

After toddling up the stairs Rin was now in her bed.

"Good night Archer." said Rin closing her eyes.

"Good night Master." whispered Archer, kissing the small girls forehead before going to bed himself.

………..

………..

A/N well there's the second chapter done for you, hope it was okay, please read and review.

……….

……….


End file.
